


A Jar of Honey

by Doeeyedmisfit



Series: JaemJen Werewolf au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Na Jaemin, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jeno, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Omega Lee Jeno, Rutting, Slight Overstimulation, Top Na Jaemin, jaemin calls jeno pup, mentions of taeyong and jaehyun, they have pups but they don't make an appearance here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doeeyedmisfit/pseuds/Doeeyedmisfit
Summary: Their pups are gone to stay at their uncle's home for the weekend.That could only mean one thing for the couple.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: JaemJen Werewolf au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840981
Comments: 11
Kudos: 156





	A Jar of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> it has been a while since I've written smut,  
> I'm actually not much of a smut writer to begin with but lettuce hope this isn't too much of a mess
> 
> I just think there's way too less bottom jeno, and even less omega jeno out there and its pretty sad like come on bruh
> 
> anywayss, I hope you guys enjoy!!

Jaemin’s nose twitches when it’s assaulted by a strong scent of sesame oil. He belatedly realizes while blinking his eyes open, that he had dozed off waiting for his mate to join him for dinner. Now though, Jeno sits right next to him –their thighs touching, his mirthful gaze focused on him, with a large plate of fried rice held in his hands. The alpha moves the plate from under his nose to settle a bit lower, smiling softly at his lover’s antics.

“Sleep well Jaeminie?” The omega asks with a laugh, settling back into the couch with his legs folded under him. 

“I wasn’t sleeping.” He lies, grabbing the spoon handed to him, not wasting even a minute and digging into the scrumptious meal _warmed_ by his mate.

Earlier in the morning, when the pups had been fast asleep and Jeno was struggling to stay awake enough to finish off his breakfast. Jeno’s older brother, an alpha by the name of Lee Taeyong, had called Jaemin to tell him that he and his beta mate, the very kind hearted Jaehyun, wanted to kidnap their nephews for the weekend.

They were heading into the city and planned to take the kids to an amusement park. It wasn’t a question, and Jaemin has always been terrified of his brother-in law, so he anyways wasn’t going to ask questions or act like he was giving the elder permission to abduct his kids. Heck even Jeno doesn’t go against what Taeyong says –out of respect for the elder, and also because the two brothers are equally whipped for one another. Additionally, the kids love their uncles like maniacs. Even Jisung, their youngest who usually refuses to leave one of his fathers’ hold, has to be physically held back from tripping and stumbling over to reach his uncles.

The kids had been gone for a while now. Taeyong had come earlier on in the day to take them away. The house was unusually silent without their pups running around and causing a ruckus, but this silence wasn’t anything unfamiliar. Taeyong made sure to steal them at least two weekends out of four –every month.

For a while the couple had lounged on their sofa, wrapped around each other, watching random Netflix series that piqued either of their interests. Then Jeno had dosed off, blissfully unaware of Jaemin who spent the time appreciating his omega’s regal features, every few minutes laying gentle kisses wherever he could reach without moving too much. Then Jeno had woken up, complained about how all this laying around was making him feel _bleghh_ –in his eloquent way of speech, and promptly disappeared.

Eventually following his mate’s scent to their bedroom had Jaemin walking in on Jeno, wearing those yoga tights that tested the alpha’s patience –in the middle of a squat. It had done _things_ to him, a lot of warm tingly things. Jaemin had tried to get away with leering at the view of his omega’s ass but Jeno was obviously not going to have any of it, accustomed to his crude behaviour. Jaemin had been mercilessly kicked out of their own bedroom since he had, as Jeno put it, stunk up the place with his _horny alpha pheromones_.

Then Jaemin dejectedly made dinner for the two of them –forcing out sad pheromones just to mess with the omega, and in his attempt to wait for Jeno to get done with his impromptu workout session, fell asleep in front of the TV.

That brings them here, Jeno waking Jaemin up after heating the food the alpha made earlier, holding it right under his nose to see if Jaemin woke up by its smell alone.

His experiment produced positive results.

“ _Mmmmm_ , pup -tastes so good.” Jaemin groans, and instead of receiving a nod or a _yes Jaeminnie it’s delicious as usual_ , he’s slapped on his bare arm.

“Ouch! What was that for?!” 

“Do you know how wrong that sounded Na Jaemin, you’re eating rice, not my ass.” 

Jeno remarks, laughing at his own joke before grabbing a glass of water off the center table and offering it to the alpha first –who is too busy scrutinizing him with narrowed, judgemental eyes.

The omega just shrugs and takes a sip instead.

“I don’t even know what to say.”

“Just focus on eating Jaem, the joke was clearly at a standard of humor you just haven’t reached yet.” 

“I swear to god Lee Jeno, if you weren’t holding that plate of rice, i would have tackled you and then tickled you without mercy.” Jaemin threatens, chomping down onto his spoon. His threat lacks any threatening qualities and it’s apparent with how the omega snorts in response before mocking the alpha.

“Ooooh, I’m _so_ scared, the _big_ _bad_ wolf is gonna tickle me to death, oh what will I do, what about my pups?” 

Jeno feigns a cry, before he levels Jaemin with an unamused stare, promptly shovelling two spoonfuls of rice in his mouth right after. His cheeks bloat and become round like a chipmunk’s.

Jaemin shakes his head, a fond smile spreading over his face at his mate’s indifferent reply, inwardly cooing at his adorable face. The movement of his full cheeks and the way his eyes widen whenever he takes a bite of his food; _so fucking cute_. 

“What are you even watching?” The omega asks, and Jaemin spares the screen a glance that’s showing some documentary on the making of bubblegum.

“Don’t know, I was sleeping remember.” 

“I thought you said you weren’t sleeping.”

“I lied pup.” 

They make a bit more baseless conversation, just filling in the spaces their kids usually do. A little bickering here and there, like they do in their own time –it’s what happens when you end up marrying your best friend.

Like that they finish their dinner, dishes left in the sink to wash in the morning because both of them couldn’t care to do anything but laze around. They move locations and end up snuggling under their thick quilt on the plush carpet of their bedroom, in front of the crackling fireplace.

Jaemin sits resting against the baby-blue recliner his mate had insisted on keeping in their room, the omega settled between his parted legs with his back burrowed into his chest. Jeno has their fingers entwined over his stomach, pulling on Jaemin’s arms so the alpha holds him closer. 

“I like this Jaeminie.” Jeno mumbles in a shy way he usually does when he’s too embarrassed to express just how much he loves affectionate gestures –from Jaemin specifically.

Jaemin can’t help but silently preen whenever Jeno makes these confessions. It’s pleasing for the alpha to know that he’s pleased his omega; it makes Jaemin feel capable.

“I like this too Jen.” Jaemin speaks against Jeno’s neck where his face is buried, dragging the tip of his nose over the omega’s scent gland.

Jeno just leans his head further to the side, a sound similar to purring spilling past his lips. The omega flutters his eyes shut, offering his husband more places to scent.

As an alpha, scenting his mate is one of the best non-sexual things Jaemin can do with his mate that probably provides just as much pleasure. Inhaling the addictive scent produces contradicting reactions within him; on one hand he feels calm, and on the other it’s as if every nerve of his is alight with fire. The honeyed fragrance is so enticing, so addicting and fulfilling that with every breath he takes of his mate, it isn’t only his alpha gaining pleasure, it’s his whole being.

When the smell of honey seeps into his very being, heat pools in the pit of his stomach and his canines itch, wanting more than just a scent; wanting to taste, own, and worship. 

“Jaemin I feel _hot_.” The elder whines suddenly, wiggling in his grasp.

Jaemin muffles his laugh against Jeno’s shoulder.

“You’re wearing a sweater while sitting under a blanket, near the fireplace _and_ on top of that you’re a werewolf, what were you expecting pup?” 

He feels Jeno nod in thought, humming as his brain whizzes with deciding his next course of action. Once he’s decided, the omega sits up completely, causing Jaemin to move back and unwind their fingers from each other. 

“I’ll go change into something lighter then, okay Jaeminie.” Jeno tells him with a glance over his shoulder.

“Alright my jar of honey.”

“I will literally divorce you.” Jeno mutters -his ears turning red. But Jaemin just snickers, pinching his lover’s butt as he gets up to leave.

 _My jar of honey_ has been Jaemin’s most exhausted way of teasing Jeno. It’s a souvenir from their first-time mating with one another, and where Jaemin loves it, since he birthed it, Jeno finds it cringey and lewd because well, _it is_ just that.

The omega’s natural scent is a mixture of many flavors but the most dominant of it is the scent of honey. And when Jaemin had seen Jeno’s slick for the very first time –stringy and slowly oozing out of his hole, the alpha was _enlightened_. He knew his suggestive, dirty remark would either rile the omega up or make him a shy stuttering mess. Both versions of Jeno, Jaemin adores unconditionally.

So, with two fingers prodding at Jeno’s prostrate, feeling the thick liquid warm his fingers, Jaemin had fixed his face with an overly awed expression and informed Jeno like he discovered something ground-breaking

“ _Jen isn’t this the same as putting my fingers in a jar of honey?”_

The omega had squeezed his eyes shut, flushed even more red than he had been, and threatened Jaemin if he opened his mouth once again to say something _like that_ , he would go on scent suppressants. However lukewarm the threat, it had been enough for Jaemin to hold his tongue just for that moment.

It’s a happy memory he thinks back to as he watches his mate sashay away into their walk-in closet, the long limbs hidden under loose sweats, showing none of the lean curves Jaemin knows he has.

The subtle movement of his hips swaying from side to side, has something heady thrum within him. He’s been with the elder long enough to be aware of what exactly he was trying to do. And yet, the awareness doesn’t bring resistance, Na Jaemin is weak, and finds himself anticipating the arrival of his lover.

Not even a whole five minutes pass before Jeno shuffles back into the room and Jaemin promptly sits up straight, a soft smile gracing the stretch of his lips as his eyes swallow the masterpiece sauntering to him.

There are no words to describe how breathtaking his omega looks in his sleepwear. Jeno’s entire being affecting the alpha immediately. The omega’s slightly ruffled hair catching at the ends of his long dense lashes, and a natural crimson flush glistening over his fair skin. It has Jaemin’s palm’s itching to reach out and touch, to hold him close and tell him just how sweet and beautiful he is.

The white shirt he wears belongs to Jaemin, it hangs loose over his frame because of how stretched the material has gotten from years of use. The shirt hangs low around his neck and shoulders, leaving his collarbones and a good part of his chest uncovered. The slender length of his legs are no longer hidden away but are on full display for Jaemin, the omega proudly flaunting his unblemished skin all the way up to the end of his thighs. A sliver of his tight gray briefs peak past the hem of his shirt, and the alpha knows it’s going to be a good night. 

Jeno comes to stand above his legs nudging his thighs with his foot, looking down at him with a silent plea shining in his dark gaze, urging the alpha to close them and so he does. The omega sinks to his knees then, one on either side of Jaemin’s legs, and sits himself on his lap, feeling the muscles constrict under him, the alpha’s palms reflexively finding purchase on his hips.

His arms loosely wind around Jaemin’s neck, pulling himself closer till they’re chest to chest feeling their hearts beat in sync, foreheads gently resting against one another, and sharing the same heated air. Jaemin’s hands lazily trail the path of Jeno’s hips all the way to his tailbone, encircling his waist and then tightening his hold, abruptly pulling Jeno towards him.

It has ripples of heat shooting up the omega’s spine and he lets out a shaky laugh, fingers twisting into the back of Jaemin’s muscle tank, coyly lifting his lowered eyes to meet with the alpha’s blazing gold irises. Jeno’s eyes waver between almond brown and icy lilac, portraying his uncontrollable need for his mate.

The fire crackles behinds them, the noise deafening in the silence they’ve created. The fruity scent of coffee beans and sweet honey steadily spreading with the beginning of their arousal. It feels familiar yet entirely new, their wolves yearning for each other’s touch with a searing ache.

Their shaky breaths mingle in the tight space between them and the palms of their hands wander tenderly over smooth planes of taut muscle and soft skin. Jeno languidly rakes the blunt tips of his nails through Jaemin’s hair, the silky strands falling back in place from being jostled. The omega drags the touch down to Jaemin’s nape and around to the front of his neck, tracing the strong muscles and prominent collarbones. The alpha hums, pleased by the feathery touches paired with his mate’s attention on him, and grasps the Jeno’s chin, tilting the gorgeous face to the side, watching inky pupils gradually spill till there’s nothing but endless pools of black. 

Under the alpha’s intense scrutiny, Jeno’s skin prickles with an itch that has him pushing his face closer to Jaemin’s, eyes glistening with a hushed plea for the other to do _something_ –and not to tease because it’s been so long, _so fucking long_ , that all he wants is to touch and be touched.

The want in him is increasing, it’s overwhelming, draining Jeno of any energy he possesses to the point of falling limp and letting the alpha have his way with him. But the desire to please his mate is much more, so he whines, pleading the other. The omega’s fingers skim the length of Jaemin’s torso, resting over the firm ridges of his abdomen, curling his fingers into the gray material. 

Jaemin knows the effect his own gaze has on his lover, it shows in the cocky lift to the corner of the alpha’s mouth, and the abrupt hike in his bittersweet scent. He’s aware of how vulnerable the omega is under the influence of his arousal, how that beautiful mind forgets all rational thought and adopts the psyche of a hedonist.

Jeno’s mouth, unbeknownst to him, falls open, his tongue languidly running over his lips, as if stuck in a trance. Jaemin struggles through one of his own, bewitched by the oddly erotic yet innocent movement beckoning him forward to close the few centimeters left between them. 

The first brush of their lips has them selfishly breathing -stealing each other’s air. With a soft mewl, Jeno presses his mouth more eagerly against his alpha’s, feeling both the burn and contentment that accompanies a touch from his mate.

Jaemin replies more animalistically, the endearing mewl ripping a gravelly moan from him. He trails his hand from the omega’s chin to grip strongly at the side of his neck, a heavy weight the elder accepts wholeheartedly, producing a pleasant buzz right under his skin. The alpha’s other arm keeps him in place ensuring their bodies don’t part, the possibility of bruises littering the borders of Jeno’s waist becoming a reality if he’s held like this any longer. 

Jaemin’s tongue trace the outline of Jeno’s lips, the slick warmth leaving a tingling sensation and he tilts his head, eyes slipping shut on their own as he lets the younger take reign of his mouth.

Or so Jeno thought he would, because just then Jaemin’s tongue tries slipping away, as if teasing him and maybe his alpha was doing just that. The alpha loved riling Jeno up during sex.

Jeno quickly, eager to keep their mouths molded together, flicks at Jaemin’s tongue with the tip of his own, bringing his hands up to fist the collar of the gray shirt, harshly tugging the alpha closer and not allowing him to move away.

Jaemin welcomes the loud moan Jeno brings with his warm mouth, almost like the omega’s demanding him to stay put because he’s so, _so needy._ Jaemin knows Jeno, and his desperation tells him that the omega has had this scenario repeating at the back of his mind ever since the kids left. Which is also why he’s silently ushering Jaemin to get on with it, that he doesn’t have it in him to be toyed with. 

Jaemin grunts at the borderline harsh treatment from him, for the time being allowing Jeno to take pleasure from his mouth. The shared spit makes the slide that much more effortless, and when Jaemin licks at the roof of his mouth, the omega greedily secures his lips around his tongue and sucks on it hard, hungry for whatever he’s willing to give him.

The filthy sounds of them passing saliva are loud and echoing in their room. Jeno’s head moving back and forth in pursuit of tasting his alpha’s mouth, not stopping till the only taste he knows is Jaemin. It seems to edge the younger on because he shoves his tongue further into his hungry mouth with a renewed vigor, the hold around his neck briefly constricting, encouraging Jeno to continue with his ministrations.

The alpha’s bruising grips around his neck and waist leave, only for a moment before those hands send jolts of pleasure from the plump mounds of his ass cheeks to his very core. The arousal erupts from the depths of his stomach and courses through Jeno’s entire being; it has him pulling away from the alpha’s mouth with a loud, breathy moan. 

“ _Ja-Jaemin_.”

But Jaemin isn’t done yet, he is merciless; both a slave and master to his omega’s mouth. So the alpha gives what Jeno likes best. Jaemin’s teeth latch onto his bottom lip, every nip and bite accompanied by a rough squeeze to his ass, sharp nails digging and digging into the clothed flesh, leaving painful pleasure in its wake.

The light-headed omega lets out breathless pants as Jaemin unsparingly continues abusing his lips and ass, sharp canines nibbling on the reddened piece of flesh, soothing the stinging pleasure with gentle pecks. There’s tingling sparks of arousal making unimaginable heat erupt under the confining material of his tight briefs. 

When he presses down against the alpha, spreading his knees apart to appease the itch just starting in his lower region, he comes into contact with the firm outline of Jaemin’s erection. The fleeting touch pulling out an excited growl from the younger. The fire that ignites at the base of Jeno’s stomach from the delicious friction between their erections, paired with the guttural sound from his mate, stimulates the omega enough to feel the initial spurt of his thick, warm, and wet slick, trickling out from the pucker of his rim.

“ _Jaemin_.”

The alpha stops, leaving his mouth briefly to look into his eyes. The unadulterated lust and hunger softened by the unconditional love ever present in his gaze, twisting a flurry of giddy butterflies along with the heat torturing the depths of his tummy. 

“What is it _pup_?”

Jaemin’s voice comes out rough and low around the term of endearment and Jeno keens noisily, pressing their foreheads together, winding an arm around his alpha’s strong shoulders and dropping the other down in the younger’s lap. The omega’s hand blindly wanders for a few seconds before coming to rest upon the stiff bulge creating a tent in the alpha’s loose shorts, feeling it twitch against his palm.

Jeno’s mouth waters with the explicit thoughts assaulting his mind in abandon and his eyes blaze with a fiery lilac. 

“I - _I want_.”

“What do you want pup? Use your words love.”

Jeno wants to be cheeky and tell the alpha that if he truly loved him, he would know, and then he’d probably add that, Jaemin having to ask what he wants probably means he doesn’t love him and then, he’d proceed to get off the younger and leave him with the possibility of getting blue balls.

But right now, Jeno is sure he’s more affected than the younger, _more_ _needy_ , and that naturally has his playfulness tuned down to being non-existent. All he can see or think about is how badly he wants his alpha’s cock and Jaemin playing 21 questions with him right now is not appreciated at all. 

Teasing him, Jaemin has said a million times, is fun and satisfying because his reactions are hilarious and adorable.

“You kn-know what I want Jaeminie.” Jeno breathes, molding his palm around the thick girth, holding it through the shorts.

The way his hand encloses around the erection without any restrictions assures the omega that he wouldn’t have to worry about going through another layer to please his alpha. Jaemin’s hips buck at his touch, jostling him on top of those strong thighs, and to keep Jeno from moving too much, Jaemin squeezes his ass bringing him closer.

The pleasure Jeno experiences from that unknowingly has him adding a bit of strength in his hold, not regretting it though when he gets to see the younger throw his head back, a hushed curse leaving his slick mouth, and veins pulling taut against the lightly tanned skin of his neck. 

“I know, _but_ -but can’t you say it for me pup?” 

Of course he could, and Jeno will.

Before that though, he flattens his palm over Jaemin’s cock, the heavy pressure making the length pulse, the alpha’s chest heaving, his head still thrown back and Jeno wets his lips at the sight, giving into temptation. The omega lowers his head and drags the flat of his tongue from his alpha’s exposed sternum, through the dip between his collarbones, flicking back and forth over his bobbing adam’s apple, and up the side of his neck, gathering the beginnings of his sweat. Savoring the salty taste with an appreciative moan. 

As sweetly as he can, Jeno speaks right below his ear “I want your cock Jaeminie, can I have it?”

Jaemin shudders against him with a growl, and the palms over his ass put more force into their hold.

“Where do you want it pup?” Jaemin grits out.

Jeno huffs, taking a moment to blink in disbelief at the other male, annoyed by yet another question, even more so when his alpha laughs out at his misery -no matter how strangled it may sound.

It’s still rude - _Na Jaemin is rude_. He lifts the arm around the alpha’s shoulders, burying his fingers into the dense blue strands and grips hard, wrenching Jaemin’s face forward, locking his tortured gaze with the amused -lecherous one of his alpha. 

Jeno covers his mate’s obnoxious grin with his own lips, mouth open and teeth clashing but both don’t seem to mind. Jeno breathes Jaemin’s air, squeezing his eyes shut from the intensity of the warmth burning both under his palm and in his own briefs. 

“In my mouth Jaeminie. _Please_.” 

“ _Fuck,_ love it when you say please baby, such a good pup, _fuck_.” 

The omega internally basks in the joy and pride that comes along with rendering Jaemin into a mess that only knows how to ramble and spew ragged expletives. All that just by saying _please_. 

“Shirt.” Jeno rasps out into Jaemin’s mouth, his lips jutting into a pout when the palms massaging the plump cheeks of his ass leave to do as he said.

However, the displeasure disappears off his face the second the broad expanse of tanned skin is offered for him to feast on. While Jeno takes a moment to admire him, Jaemin caresses his cheek gently. Their eyes meet and all the omega sees is unbearable _want_ and _need_ that he’s sure his own irises reflect. And where he could spend a few minutes just absorbing the sight in front of him, it isn’t a secret that right now both of them are just looking for a quick release to satiate the prolonged hunger they feel for one another.

Without making his alpha wait -because he isn’t as rude as a certain Na Jaemin, Jeno shifts back to settle above Jaemin’s knees, pressing himself down more, over the younger’s right thigh to feel the firmness rub against his balls when he languidly drags himself to his temporary spot. A heady moan escapes his lips with the frisson intoxicating him. 

Jeno pushes at Jaemin’s shoulder, ushering the younger to lean back onto his elbows, the chair screeching as it’s forced away by his weight. The omega splays his hand over the hard ridges lining his alpha’s abdomen, tracing every dip and bump with his index finger, bringing his face closer to the muscled expanse. He goes in and bites at the prominent bump, gnawing at the skin, and moaning when he feels Jaemin’s fingers push through the strands of his hair, not pulling or tugging, only taking hold and resting -waiting for the moment he’ll take control.

Even though Jeno wanted to speed things up, he finds it hard to move away from Jaemin’s sculpted torso, one hickey looking too lonely so he licks a stripe to the other side and starts nibbling on a pinch of skin, gradually moving lower. His chin touches the protruding lines of his alpha’s hipbones and so he continues there, biting, nipping the flesh, and then soothing it with his tongue, only to tease the skin with his canines again. 

He would have continued, completely lost with having something keeping his mouth busy, but Jaemin tugs at his hair with a tiny bit of force, husking out a command of _lower pup_.

Jeno gets help with pulling his alpha’s shorts off, his erection flushed red and so, _so_ hard. His cock isn’t like those monsters pornstars seem to have; the length is just long enough to hit his prostrate, to curve against it when he bottoms out, but just like all his other muscles, Jaemin is thick, the girth wide and so fulfilling, be it in his mouth or up his hole. 

Jeno shimmies off of Jaemin’s knees completely, parting his legs and kneeling between them. The omega wraps his hand around the thickness, his other palm resting over the younger’s v-line. Jaemin’s fingers still hold his head in place, lowering him so that he’s just a few centimeters from the alpha’s cock.

He keeps his eyes on Jaemin’s face -gazes locked together, watching his lover’s expression as he noses at the head, getting precome on the tip of his nose that he spreads as he nuzzles his way down the length. The musky scent of the younger’s seed spurs his own slick to leak, feeling it trickle down his perineum. He moves his hand lower and plays with the alpha’s balls, gently raking his nails over the curve, cupping the pouch of skin and massaging it between his nimble fingers.

Jaemin growls once again, eyes flashing gold with unrestrained need, tugging him by the hair so his lips rest on the head of his cock. Jeno smirks despite the omega in him wanting to submissively begin playing out his alpha’s command. He isn’t teasing and he’s not trying to stretch this any longer because he knows just how badly he wants his own release, but he does want to savor the second best taste known to him -after the taste of Jaemin’s kisses. But he knows his mate, and if Jeno doesn’t give him what he wants himself, Jaemin won’t sit back and wait, he’ll take it for himself.

Jeno doesn’t torment his husband any longer and parts his lips, sticking his tongue out and swirling it around the swollen tip. He gathers a bit of saliva in his mouth and lets it spill through his puckered lips and down Jaemin’s cock, his own twitching at the approving pull to his strands.

He closes his mouth over the tip and starts to suckle on it, mewling wantonly at the warm precome greeting his tongue. The omega moves lower, flicking his tongue along the underside of the thick girth till he starts to ease the muscles in his throat to accommodate the length.

Deep throating isn’t a problem anymore like it used to be ocne upon a time very early in their mated relationship. With practice came ease and perfection, and now Jeno doesn’t choke or end up coughing every few seconds, like he initially had. However even that had seemed hot to Jaemin, something he told Jeno a few hundred times.

When his lips reach the base of the alpha’s cock and the round head nudges at the walls of his throat, he swallows around it, inwardly preening at the breathy curse leaving Jaemin’s mouth. Jeno hollows his cheeks, pulling back while gently scraping his teeth against the taut, veiny skin. He goes back in and does the same, a soft whimper escaping him when Jaemin pulls at his hair harsher than before, the slight pain giving way too much mind-numbing pleasure, and more slick in his briefs. 

His alpha pulls him off, letting him breathe in a lungful of air, his chest heaving with the effort. Jeno’s lips already feel swollen, reddened and slick with his saliva and a bit of the younger’s precoma.

Carnal heat spreads through him as he catches Jaemin’s eyes wandering his face, a desperate, animalistic hunger displayed in his leer and it makes the omega shiver with anticipation because he knows what’s coming next -or what usually follows this particular look.

“Want me to fuck your mouth pup?”

“Please _alpha_.”

“Fuck -shit - _fuck_ pup, keep your mouth open for me yeah.”

Jaemin sits up a bit, guiding Jeno’s slackened jaw onto his cock again, pressing down on his head where his fingers still grip fistfuls of silky brown strands, then pulling them up, timing the movement with his light thrusts.

As the younger brings him down lower, and thrusts up with slight more vigor, Jeno closes his mouth as much as he can around Jaemin’s cock and keeps his tongue busy with licking at whatever he can as the alpha pulls in and out of his wet mouth. Jaemin’s pleasured groans and grunts causing Jeno to respond with his own noisy moans. 

He knows his alpha is close when he’s brought back up enough that the swollen tip is the only thing left in his mouth, and is kept there, expected to tend to only that because that’s what brings the younger to completion.

He begins dragging his nails over Jaemin’s balls again, not even noticing when he had stopped. The omega closes his eyes and starts to suck on the tip, pulling off of it so he can flick his tongue back and forth over the head, digging the tip into the slit and failing to suppress the shivers wracking through his own body at the raw taste that oozes through the slight opening.

With a few more sloppy suckles to the head, and continuous teasing to the slit, Jaemin lets out a throaty groan, his fingers pulling at his roots as the pungent warmth fills his mouth to the brim. Jeno has to exert effort in trying to bite back his own moans so he can swallow his mate’s come.

He wants to suck on the girth a bit more so he’s milked his mate for what he’s worth, and satiated his oral fixation some more, but Jaemin knows him and knows that’s exactly what he wants to do, which, at the moment isn’t what the alpha wants.

Jaemin lifts himself up again only to pull the omega off his length, winding an arm around his narrow waist and jerking him forward as he goes to lie back down against the warm carpet. A yelp slips past Jeno’s numb mouth as he steadies himself with his hands, quickly holding onto his alpha’s shoulders, glaring at the lazy smirk. The display of strength accompanied by the friction he feels against his own cock makes him rut against Jaemin’s abdomen. The excessive warmth he feels from all over has him feeding desperate moans into the younger’s mouth. 

The needy way he grinds his hips down onto Jaemin’s abs has the alpha understanding that this is how Jeno wants to reach his climax. He’s so grateful that the younger knows just how to make everything more pleasurable for him.

Hot pleasure hits Jeno full force when Jaemin slides his calloused palms over the soft, supple skin of his thighs, up to the waistband of his briefs, hiking his shirt on the way to reveal the wet patch forming right under the band. Jeno howls at the mixture of pain and pleasure that assault him along with the wet feeling against his perineum when Jaemin yanks at his waistband, forcing the rear part of his briefs upwards so that the gray -now dark gray –material is swallowed by his round ass cheeks. Jeno feels like dying from the amount of heat that courses through him by the added stifling feeling to his cock. 

Jaemin doesn’t bother telling him to take his shirt off, and the omega is thankful for that because he can’t right now. Jeno’s arms quiver from holding himself up, even though Jaemin was initially helping him but now the alpha’s busy with ensuring that his briefs remain a thong. So, he focuses on relieving that tense coil in the pit of his stomach, spreading his knees further apart, crying out at the feeling of both his balls and the front of his cock pressing against Jaemin’s muscled abdomen.

He lazily rolls his pelvis back and forth, starting off slow but feeling the pressure increasing in his abdomen, he flattens himself against Jaemin even harder. The alpha tugging at his underwear again, edging him on, pulling loud moans from his mouth one after the other.

Blood rushes in his ears as he ruts himself against his alpha. A new wave of electricity sears through him as he follows that rhythm of going back and forth over Jaemin’s pelvis, the rounded bottom of his ass stinging pleasantly from the repeated friction. Jeno rolls forward to drag his cock over the ridges of his abs and the head of his cock pokes through his waistband, grazing the rigid skin of the alpha’s torso.

His alpha’s sneaky fingers slipping past his soaking briefs to prod at his dripping hole is what snaps the wound coil and pushes him to completion. A loud needy whine leaves his wet lips and stray tears escape his closed eyes, his vision fading to black at the ruthless force of his orgasm, his come spilling in spurts, landing on both his shirt and Jaemin’s chest.

A shiver wracks through him, his thighs shaking, as Jaemin refuses to stop stroking back and forth over his swollen rim. With a whine he blindly reaches behind him, his arm feeling weak but determined to make his alpha stop torturing him; he tugs at the younger’s arm, that doesn’t budge at all. He opens his eyes, and pleads through a blurry gaze at the grinning alpha.

“J-Jaemin-ah, please stop –too much, _please_.”

“alright alright my pretty omega, here, you wanna taste yourself?”

It isn’t a question since not even a second later, Jaemin has two glistening wet fingers pressed between his parted lips, pushing in without waiting for Jeno to open his mouth. The angle is weird and the alpha doesn’t have much room to move his arm, so Jeno tries with the least bit of his strength to lick the musky slick off Jaemin’s fingers, bobbing his head up and down as he had with the younger’s cock.

The fingers are instantly replaced by Jaemin’s mouth, his eager tongue licking and sucking the taste off his tongue with an appreciative hum. Jeno has very little energy to reciprocate so he let’s the alpha have his way with his mouth, keeping it slack so he could take all that he wants, letting out tiny sounds of satisfaction every now and then.

Jaemin slows down eventually, and separates from the omega’s mouth with a pop. He grins against Jeno’s mouth.

“The sweetest honey I’ve ever had, pup, you taste _so_ fucking good.”

Jeno makes a distressed sound, closing his eyes and nestling his head in the perspiring skin of the alpha’s neck.

Jaemin really doesn’t know when to stop talking.

He hears Jaemin chuckle tiredly but he doesn’t say anything or react at all because Jeno feels his consciousness slipping despite him fighting against it. His eyelashes keep fluttering over Jaemin’s neck in an attempt to keep them open and the younger realizes what he’s trying to do. It earns the omega a light smack on his already bruised ass cheek.

Jeno manages to voice a displeased whine and petulant wiggle of his hips, his mouth pulled into a pout that neither of them see but both are aware of.

“Just close your eyes Jen, sleep, I’ll clean you up.” Jaemin laughs, completely amused and fond.

The laugh vibrates through Jeno and he wonders how the alpha can have so much energy – _oh yeah_ Jaemin did just lay back, getting blown and having his abs ridden. All the work Jeno did.

Jeno hums in reply, eyes already following his mate’s advice, his heartbeat finally ceasing its thunderous palpitations, mellowing down to match the calming lilt of his alpha’s voice. 

When Jeno finally comes back to their world, he’s on their plush mattress, under the weight of their heavy blanket. The omega’s head rests on the warmth of Jaemin’s arms and he slowly opens his heavy eyes, a soft smile breaking out on his face when he finds the alpha already staring at him. The abundant fondness the younger looks at him with causes Jeno’s heart to feel incredibly light. He’s sure his cheeks are flushing a deep crimson hue right at this moment. 

“Welcome back _honey_.”

Jaemin teases him, obviously getting amused by the omega passing out from his orgasm that didn’t even come from any proper stimulation. He swats at the alpha’s chest hidden under the blanket, puckering his lips into a pout, still too tired to bring his mouth to move.

“It was cute though, sexy even, though I’m pretty sure your ass left an imprint on my abs.”

At this the omega bursts out laughing, relentlessly hitting the alpha and pushing him away, but not succeeding.

“Are you saying I gained weight Na Jaemin, because I will literally divorce you if you try to fat shame me.”

Jaemin responds to his harmless threat by capturing his wrists between his hands and pulling the omega onto him, so he’s in the same position he had been in earlier. Minus the moaning and groaning and of course the arousal.

He snuggles his face into Jaemin’s neck, a shiver travelling down his spine when the alpha sneaks his arms under his shirt to hold Jeno’s waist, right above the swell of his ass.

“Seriously though, did your ass put on weight, I swear it felt rounder than before.”

Jeno snorts, shaking his head slightly at Jaemin’s question. Internally though, he’s in awe at how in tune the younger is with his body, because his backside had indeed put on more muscle.

“I’ve been making the pups do exercises with me, and we do squats quite a bit since they’re easy, so i guess that probably made my butt gain some muscle.” He mumbles tiredly, receiving a hum of acknowledgement from his alpha in return.

Jaemin thumbs at the dimples right above his ass at the base of his spine and Jeno belatedly realizes that he isn’t wearing any underwear, just a new clean shirt that again belongs to Jaemin –that territorial man.

Jeno sniffs a bit, doubtful if the younger even bothered to clean them, it happens quite often when Jaemin decides he wants to go at it more than once during the night. The scent that fills the omega’s nostrils confirms what he felt suspicious about.

“Jaemin-ah, why am I not wearing any underwear?” He asks first, not bothering to lift himself to glare at the alpha. He’s sure the other can hear it in his voice anyways.

“I don’t know Jeno-ya, why _aren’t_ you wearing any underwear?” Jaemin coos, as if he’s talking to one of their kids instead of a full-grown man that just happens to be his husband. Nothing new there however.

Jeno let’s it go, knowing that the mood Jaemin seems to be in –the insufferable kindergarten teacher mood, will just end with both of them bickering back and forth.

Jeno enjoys and loves play fighting with his alpha, but at the moment, he just wants to cuddle peacefully -no playful arguments for him right now.

Plus, Jaemin barbarically pulling his briefs up the cleft of his ass probably gave him rashes. It felt nice then, but he’ll only know the aftermath once he walks and Jeno’s too scared to even try -he hates getting rashes, it’s terrible.

But hey, who knows, maybe he can get Jaemin to massage some aloe gel into the abused skin and while he’s at it, the omega could pass the younger some lube and get him to put those thick fingers to some other use -Jaemin is good at multi-tasking after all.

However, he’ll worry about that tomorrow, after he’s walked around and figured out whether he even has a rash or not, because again, the smell abusing his nose, no matter how good it may be, is really disturbing him. He can’t believe the alpha did it _again_ , even after Jeno’s told him only a million times before to use something else, like a towel soaked with water, to wipe them down -but the younger barely ever listens.

Even though the omega knows he won’t get a proper answer and asking is pointless, he questions Jaemin anyways, so the alpha knows that Jeno is aware that he did the thing he’s been asked not to.

“Will you at least tell me why you used Jisung’s baby wipes to clean our come?” 

He doesn’t get an answer, instead Jaemin feigns loud obnoxious snores, ignoring the omega’s question. Jeno didn’t expect anything less, and lets this go too, softly giggling at the relentless snores.

The omega places a chaste kiss in the dip between his alpha’s collarbones, burying himself in the warmth of his mate’s embrace.

“I hate you.” He says.

Jeno feels Jaemin’s lips press a lingering kiss to his forehead.

“I hate you too pup.”

“ _Jaemin!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> haaaaaaaaaaaa 
> 
> so yeah I hope that wasn't too much of a train wreck
> 
> if you enjoyed please leave a nice comment even if its two words I appreciate any length of praise LOL 
> 
> there will be more drabbles in this verse just because the babies weren't introduced :( 
> 
> so yups toodless


End file.
